Fabricated Reality
by AnimeandBookcrazedgirl
Summary: Nyla is cheerful, positive, and just generally hopeful despite her power. Her power is the power to bring anything into existence through the use of words. Because of an event in her past she hoped to move away and put it all behind her. Yet when she meets Ib she's sucked into a world of fantasy and this world is rapidly bleeding into their own. Can Ib, Gary, and Nyla stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo~ This is going to be yet another possibly unfinished Ib story! I shall try to finish it this time as I love Ib 3**

 **Now, without further ado, I don't own Ib! Like at all! Now let the games begin~**

It has been years since both Ib and Garry made it out of the world of paintings alive. Not so long afterwards they even managed to meet up again. Ever since that meeting outside of the realm of paintings they've kept in touch. Ib's parents accepted him whole heartedly (with wariness on her father's side) and eventually Garry became another part of the family.

They thought it was all over with. The Fabricated World had taken so much from them. For a long while afterwards both Ib and Garry suffered nightmares and they felt as if nothing was real. They felt that if they tred too harshly the world around them would shatter into a million pieces. But it hadn't and they started to relax.

Now, years afterward Ib is growing up into a charming seventh grader and Garry is... Well the same as ever. Before her trip into the Fabricated World she was rather socially awkward even for a child but now she was growing up to be a social butterfly. She and Garry still visited each other. After all they had a connection to each other born through hardship and shared trauma. No one could take that away.

Ib was in junior high by now and though she thought things couldn't get much more exciting than talking about clothes that was all about to change... With the appearance of a new character.

"Alright... Check!" A new girl looked into her mirror brushing her glossy red hair back away from her face. She looked down at her book sack and bent down, nosing through it for about the millionth time that morning. She wanted to make a good impression at her new school and that meant not embarrassing herself!

She was the type to wear bright colors, yellow in particular. That was the kind of color she wore now. A bright yellow colored shirt and a pair of jeans with a yellow belt encircling her waist. She had no idea that just wearing these colors would encite fear in one of our main protagonist's.

"Nyla!" She jumped and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Her door was wide open so the sound of her mother's voice drifted through freely,"You need to go catch the bus or you're going to be late!" You would think that on a child's first day you would take her to school yourself, right? Nah. It was all about growing up! I guess.

Turning towards the source of the sound she yelled out,"I'm going!" Whipping back around she grabbed her book sack and threw it onto her back. Just as she was about to leave the room however she paused and stared at something she had thrown on the bed and almost forgotten about. A blue, glitter spiraled notebook lie on her bed. On its front it said,'Works of Nyla Valentine.'

As her mom called for her again she darted forward and snatched her notebook up and turned swiftly, heading out of her room. Knowing her indecisiveness she was probably already making herself late. As she ran down stairs, taking them two at a time, she turned down the hall way leading out and called back to her mom,"Bye now! I'm going!" Her mother didn't answer so she slammed the door.

When she turned around she could see that the bus was still waiting on kids from across the street. She hurried down to the bus, her book sack thumping almost painfully against her back. The man in the driver's seat looked like he was about to head off without her but the instant he saw her he let off of the break and waited until she rounded the bus and headed up the steps.

The bus driver smiled kindly at her and said,"I've never seen you before. That must mean that you're new." The bus driver seemed kind enough. His smile was sincere at least.

She grinned cheerfully and nodded in agreement,"Yes sir! This is my first day at school as a matter of fact!" Despite her obvious anxiety going to a new school she was actually excited. Maybe she would be able to make friends and nothing would happen this time.

She turned to walk down the aisle of the bus to find an empty seat and for an achingly long moment the aisle of the bus seemed to stretch out dizzingly. The chatter from the children grew almost too much to bear and she had to harden herself against the new sights and sounds. This was nothing! She could handle this! Or so she hoped.

Nyla's hands tightened into fists and she started heading down the aisle. No one seemed to notice her. Everyone was mostly groggy with sleep and if they weren't tired than they were talking to their friends. The only reason Nyla wasn't tired was because of her restlessness and lingering anxiety. She concentrated on looking for an empty seat but then she stopped moving a a girl her age caught her eye.

There was a girl sitting in a seat with no one beside her. She had her arms wrapped around her book sack and they were clutching it so hard she wasn't sure the book sack wouldn't pop open! The girl had beautiful, wavy brown hair and a red head band adorning her hair. It was kind of hard to tell since the book sack was covering it but Nyla thought she was wearing a red turtle neck and she wore a denim skirt that went all the way to her ankles.

But it was her eyes that drew Nyla's gaze. They were red and solem looking though at the moment they were full of fear. Fear directed at her? What was she so scared of?

Making up her mind she drew closer to the girl and as she did so the girl's eyes slackened and she let out a sigh of relief. That was odd. Did she remind the girl of someone? She smiled her usual cheerful smile and gestured at the seat,"Is this seat taken?"

"Oh no!" In her blissful relief she let out a laugh of good naturedness, causing Nyla to look at her weirdly. Now what was so funny? This girl was an odd one. The red eyed girl calmed down a moment later and smiled at her,"You must be a new student, am I right?" Now she noticed that the girl's arms weren't quite so tight around her book sack. Nyla couldn't help but wondering what she had feared so much.

"Yeah! My name's Nyla! What's your name?" She smiled a warm smile that she's been told rivaled that of the sun itself. She had alway been a spoiled child.

The girl nodded and unwrapped an arm from around her book sack to gesture to herself,"My name's Ib." Nyla must have had an expression of disbelief on her face because she grinned,"Yes I know its weird name!" She cast her eyes out to the window and mumbled to herself,"But I've been born with it and I wouldn't give it away for the world."

She didn't know what to say and so she just nodded. Would she have noticed though? The window had reflected her reflection but she wasn't sure considering that Ib seemed to be deep in thought. However when she whipped around to face her with this sense of purpose in her eyes she almost jumped out of her seat,"Wh-What?" Nyla thought that she had something important to say.

Instead what came out was,"Is yellow your favorite color?" Nyla blinked. Then blinked again. Really? Considering how serious Ib looked just a moment before she would have thought that Ib was going to ask her for the answer to life, metaphorically of course. She still looked serious of course. For some reason this question meant the world to her.

She answered honestly,"Um... Yeah." She gave a sheepish smile and decided to answer in depth,"I've always been told I look good in yellow. Not to mention that my personality fits such a bright color." She giggled,"Of course they could just have been saying that my personality is loud too!"

Ib stared at her a while longer and Nyla almost sweat dropped at the intensity of her gaze. There was still something she wanted to ask it seemed like. Then suddenly she smiled, as though someone had thrown a switch,"Yes. I can already tell that the color yellow fits you and your... Um... Loud personality!"

"Hey!" She yelled out with disbelief but Ib merely smiled nonchalantly with such an innocent doe-like expression that it was hard to believe that she seemed so serious mere moments before.

Nyla clutched her book sack to her chest and imagined in her head all of the things that she was possibly going to do. There was so much to be done. She would possibly make friends, get stressed over work (but it'd be worth it!), and she'd never ever be forced to use her power ever again.

 **HOORAY FOR CLIFF HANGERS! That's all for now :3**

 **I apologize if it seems kind of short but I'm just introducing Nyla in this chapter and I'm giving myself room to come up with ideas. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you read and review :3**


	2. The Meanings of Red, Blue, and Yellow

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

 **I'm back with some more Fabricated Reality :3**

 **I don't really know what to say this time so I'll do the disclaimer! I don't own Ib, if I did there would actually be some romance instead of cute, fluffy stuff! (At least we can write fanfictions...)**

 **So Read...**

Nyla was actually enjoying her time with Ib! She was interesting though there was always a sense of somberness hidden in her crimson eyes. It looked like there was some tragedy that she couldn't or wouldn't speak about. She was interested in these individuals! These kinds of people possessed a strong energy and she was intensely attracted to them like a moth to the flame. That might have been why she was so attracted to Ib right now.

But the bus pulled up close to the school too soon and the door slid open. The kids somberly crowded out of the bus, not looking forward to class but not wanting to loiter around either. That was better than her old school at least. Her old school was so much worse than this one especially with cliques and off handed bullies.

As she headed off of the bus she completely forgot about Ib who was probably still waiting for the bus to clear out. It was only when she stepped off of the bus that she turned back, looking for Ib. But she must have been too late because Ib was no where to be seen. Ah well she might see Ib later and anyway it wasn't like they knew a lot about each other. Still she wanted to know why Ib looked so tragic!

Before she could give it any more thought the bell rang, signaling for students to go to their first class. The bus had dropped them off a few good minutes before it was time to go and she'd stood there for a while it seemed lost in thought. Now she nearly had a tiny heart attack and scurried off to her first class. Which was art.

Art was great and perfect for such a creative person as Nyla but she wondered if they'd have to write poetry or stories in that class? While on one hand she'd be delighted to let her creativity run amok it could also be bad since her "power" might activate. She could potentially do a lot of damage…

She stared at her art room almost warily. Children were rapidly fileing in and the teacher was waving them on in. She seemed like a kind older woman. In a way she looked somewhat eccentric. Then again weren't all artists pretty much eccentric? Well that was a stereotype she shouldn't really listen to. Stereotypes don't always mean the truth!

Nyla hesitantly moved towards her new teacher. The older woman's eyes flew her way and she smiled. "Ah, you must be the new student!" She exclaimed when Nyla came close enough. When she nodded with a timid expression the woman pointed at the class room,"Just go in and find yourself a seat. You haven't missed much in our class. You can start off right where we left off!"

She wanted to know her teacher's name but she didn't really know how to ask without seeming awkward and/or dumb. For someone with such a cheerful personality it was somewhat surprising that she had her timid moments. Her timid moments never lasted long though.

Instead of asking for her teacher's name she turned on her heel and stepped over the threshold of the room. Again, like in the school bus, no one noticed her. Everyone was talking to their friends most likely and if not their friends they were staring at the board blankly. As she looked around the room however she could see that there was one person she knew. A girl sitting at a table, alone in the middle. Somehow instead of looking like a somber piece of decoration it seemed like she was leading everyone in the traditional rites of the day. As if she were their leader.

Ib was staring at her right now with a look of (hopefully) delighted surprise. She couldn't really read Ib well. That somber personality of hers mostly hid any emotion she could see.

Once again she could feel herself drawing near Ib. It was as if something connected them. A red string of fate that told her that they were drawn to each other to become friends, to know each other as they are. Ib's eyes beckoned her to come closer and so she did, or maybe she was imagining things? The table was an oval shape and had four chairs seated around it. She sat in a chair opposite Ib and grinned cheerfully.

Ib returned and equally excited grin and asked,"So this is your first class?" Her elbows were propped up on the table in front of her and her hands were clasped together in such a position that she couldn't see Ib's mouth moving. Despite the noise of the classroom she could hear Ib's voice perfectly.

Before she could say anything however she heard the door shut and turned in her seat to watch the teacher waltzing to her desk,"Alright. We have a new student. Her name is Nyla and I hope you all will welcome her as one of your classmates!" She stepped behind her desk and perched on the end of her seat, starting to type on a keyboard,"Now before you guys start talking can I get the roll first?"

The students mostly fell silent with a few people whispering quietly to their neighbors. A few students however glanced at Nyla with a curious expression before rapidly turning away and doing their own thing.

Even Ib wasn't really talking anymore. She was just waiting for the teacher to finish roll. Nyla could tell because her eyes kept fluttering to their teacher. It didn't take long for the teacher to rattle off a few names and for the students to respond back. When she got to Ib she called out,"Ib Nicole?"

Ib stood, letting her class members and teacher see her before calling out,"Here!" When the teacher's eyes landed on her and nodded she sat back down, shooting Nyla a kind of half grin.

Nyla' voice lowered an octave a she spoke and she gestured towards their teacher,"What's her name? I didn't catch that part!"

Covering her mouth Ib stifled a chuckle and took a moment to calm down before stating,"Her name's Ms. Weathers." Nyla smiled in relief now that she'd finally learned the teacher's name, or at least her last name.

She waited in her seat as Ms. Weathers called out other students and the roll dwindle down to Nyla,"Nyla Valentine?" She looked up, eyes grazing over her before she looked down and typed into her computer,"She's here of course…" Nyla supposed that she was the last student because she didn't call anyone else. She stood up from her computer and smiled,"Alright! As for what we are doing today…" She went to her white board and grabbed a marker then started drawing a diagram on the board.

By the time she was done everyone could see that she'd drawn three colored in circles in a triangle with arrows between them. There was blue, yellow, and red. There was enough space in the middle of the triangular color chart for her to draw something or anything else.

Ms. Weathers tapped her marker in the middle of the triangular color chart and asked,"Can anyone tell me what this is? What these are?"

The classroom was dead silent. You could practically hear crickets chirping! It seemed like such an easy question so why wasn't anyone saying anything? Almost before she'd sent that thought out into the world a boy at one of the tables, she remembered as 'David' from the role, raised his hand. Ms. Weathers called on him and David kind of smirked and stated,"Yeah I know what they are. They're colors." His face was so arrogant she wanted to smack him!

As a few kids snickered Ms. Weather shook her head. The action told Nyla that they've dealt with this student before, possibly multiple times. "We're all aware that they're colors but in art the artist has a specific name for these three colors." She looked around the classroom once before her eyes landed on Ib. She pointed at Ib and asked,"Can you tell me what these colors are?"

Ib frowned, clearly displeased at being called upon. She sighed and spoke up,"Those are the primary colors. They combine with each other to make up the secondary colors."

Ms. Weathers nodded, seemingly satisfied by her answer. Turning away she took up her marker once again and started drawing three other colored circles in the middle of the primary colors; Green, Orange, and Purple. "As everyone should know when the colors are combined they make up the other colors. The Primary and Secondary colors make up a whole variety of dark and bright colors of the color spectrum!" She glanced out over her class and made sure they were taking notes. When everyone stopped she grabbed her eraser and erased the colored circles,"Now that you know that I will go on with my lesson plan."

There was a collective groan among the class except from Nyla and Ib who were just patiently waiting for their teacher to continue. Ms. Weathers ignored the majority of the groans and turned back to the board where she wrote 'Red' and then a hyphen beside it. She turned back to the class and gestured at the word,"Colors have different, a variety of meanings wouldn't you agree?" A couple of people nodded in agreement and she continued,"Many people believe that red goes with love, or passion. Just as they believe that purple is a regal color and used for royalty. Your assignment is to write the primary and secondary colors and write what they mean to you."

There was another collective groan and she rolled her eyes this time. Ms. Weathers went to her desk and sat behind it. Nyla grabbed her pen and flipped to a new page, her old one containing notes from the lesson. She put her name down and dated the paper. Then wrote her assignment down and tried to figure out what the primary colors meant for her. All she could think of for red was true love and for blue the sky, and yellow…? Well, cheerfulness, right?

She looked at Ib and noticed the thoughtful expression on her face, as well as the way she kept glancing up at Nyla. The girl's expression suggested that she'd seen a ghost. Nyla stood and leaned over Ib to get a glimpse at her paper. She was not subtle at all and Ib snatched her paper back the instant she noticed Nyla trying to look at her paper.

Nyla blinked in shocked, surprised that Ib was acting in such a way. "I just… Wanted to see what you thought of the colors." She sat back down in her seat and waited for Ib to agree to let her see the paper.

With clear hesitation she slowly slid the paper towards her. Ib was already done with the assignment. She wondered if Ib wanted to be an artist at all? Nyla was curious about Ib's choices for the primary colors. Red equaled courage, Blue equaled Obtainable miracles, and Yellow equaled friendship. It was strange how these colors called to her.

She grinned at Ib,"Do you want to be an artist?"

The brown haired girl only looked at her blankly as if her words weren't really penetrating properly. When she realized what Nyla was saying shock overtook her face, making Nyla frown. Did Ib expect that she'd say something else? After a moment a smile came back to her face and he replied,"Yes I do! So this class is perfect for me."

Nyla giggled and replied,"Good!" She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9: 47 which meant that it was almost time to go.

Ms. Weathers confirmed it by standing up and stating,"When the bell rings I want everyone to turn their assignments into the basket and I look forward to seeing what everyone thinks of the primary and secondary colors."

With that announcement the class started chattering about various things, mostly about gossip circling around the school. Nyla stared at her own paper, wondering why the colors Red, Blue, and Yellow suddenly meant so much to her. They didn't really start meaning much to her until she saw Ib's paper.

Soon the bell rang, signaling for second period and as she stood Ib turned to her and asked,"Do you want to meet up at lunch?" She already had her reddish book sack tossed over on her back and she held her assignment in her hand.

Nyla grinned and replied,"Of course!" She tore the paper from her notebook and threw her notebook into her book sack then threw her book sack onto her own back. She picked up her assignment and waved bye to Ib,"See you at lunch!" As Ib waved bye she went over and put her assignment into the basket beside the door. As she left she couldn't help but wondering what the rest of that day consisted of for her.

 **And** **Review!**  
 **Mwehe~ Chapter 2's done! x3**

 **What did you guys think of all that's happened so far? Well nothing's really happened yet but I hope you're already formulating theories for what I'm planning :P I don't think things will be happening for a while yet until Nyla meets a certain other person~ WHO CAN IT BE?!**

 **You probably know. Yeeeah you do!**

 **Anyway, just you wait for chapter 3! :P**


End file.
